In the end
by Techie-Chan
Summary: what happens after they seal kh, one shot, very tragic fer sorariku fans. Sora thinks about everything, and decides what he thinks is best, but would riku think the same?


Disclaimer:Not mine! Though I would sooooo love to borrow Riku infinitely  
  
okay, this is basically my interpretation of what my muse thinks should have happened after they seal the door to kingdom hearts so don't kill me, kill Ryu. basically a very depressing fic all together, so if u don't like angst and tragedy, y the heck did u click the little link? but neways, don't read this and please review, this and my other stories, it helps, really, even though this is a one shot, my others aren't!!!  
  
***  
  
Sora stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the waves. It was over. He had locked all the Keyholes, and Donald and Goofey had found King Mickey in the door from the secret place he and Riku used to hide in all the time. But they hadn't found Riku. They had searched every world they could find their way too, every world that they thought might be out there, but they hadn't found Riku. Riku was gone. Mickey had said that the boy had disappeared after they had closed Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Sora sighed, looking up to the sky. 'Why Riku? Why did you leave me?' he closed his eyes, hoping for the other youth to walk up behind him and wrap his arms around the brunette, telling him why he hadn't been there, reassuring Sora that he would never leave him. But just as always, no one came. Just like the first time he had stood up here, right after they'd found King Mickey, Riku, didn't answer.  
  
He had been so sure that his friend would be with Mickey, 'but I was wrong, he wasn't there. He'll never be there, or anywhere, He's gone.' He had tried to keep faith, that maybe Riku had just been passing between worlds, or that they had just missed him, but in his heart, he knew he would never see the older boy again. The brunette felt tears well up in his eyes and fall to the soft earth below his feet as his chest tightened, making him unable to breath. "So simple and clean" he whispered to no one. It had been their song, at least, he had declared it 'theirs' in that short time of peace when he and Riku had been together.   
  
He fell to his knees, the tears now coming in waves, unable to hold it all in anymore. 'Riku, I'll be with you soon, we'll be together, forever.' he thought, the tears blocking his voice from coming out.   
  
For a while he just sat there, crying his eyes out, his tears falling to the ground and disappearing into the soft earth. He could still picture the silver haired boy, in the crack between the doors to Kingdom Hearts. His soft smile, and even softer eyes. In that moment, Sora had been sure he was an angel. Then the doors closed, and his angel had left him forever.  
  
He stood up, his eyes dry, not being able to cry anymore. He felt completely bare, like every emotion he'd ever felt had vanished, and he was just a hollow shell. He couldn't stand to live anymore, he had to get away. He walked towards the cliffs edge, looking down once again at the vast expanse of sea below him, broken by rocks at the bottom of the cliffs.  
  
'once I jump, ill either get run through on the rocks and die or land on the water and crush my lungs and heart. Either way I'll die.' he thought, knowing it would be painful, but not caring. He wanted to feel something before he died. Most of all though, he wanted to see Riku again, know the blue-green eyes would never leave his again. 'but that's just a fools' dream, he's not coming back.'  
  
He prepared to jump, closing his eyes and preparing for the pain, then jumped, feeling his body fall thanks to gravity. As he flew downwards, he never saw Kiari running up the cliff, desperate to stop him, to tell him that she loved him. He didn't see anything, and all he felt or heard was the splash and the crack of his bones as he hit the water, bouncing back up for a moment. He opened his eyes in that split second before dying, and he saw Riku swimming below him, his eyes the same aquamarine as always.  
  
***  
  
Riku was almost out of air, he had been swimming for what seemed like hours, but had really only been minutes. He had escaped from Kingdom Hearts throuigh a door he had found when Mickey had disappeared. He didn't know where it went, but he was determined to find Sora, no matter what. He saw something falling very fast as he reached the surface, a large something.   
  
Before he could move out of the way, it fell on him, knocking the air that remained in his lungs out, and continuing to sink due to the many chains. Riku looked up and his eyes met Sora's for a split second before the other's eyes closed. He felt the heartbeat stop and realized two things. He was out of air, and the boy he loved was dead. He drowned before he got farther than that.  
  
***  
  
that's it, DONT KILL ME!!!! *hides behind rotten vegetables repeller* gomen, it pained me to write this, but I had to get rid of my writers block for my other stories. 


End file.
